I wish you enough
by lulu9994
Summary: She was probably the last person that Castiel should have fallen in love with but it couldn't be helped. She is the princess of hell, daughter of Crowley, and a half breed angel. After being away from her for some time their reunion doesn't go as expected now Cas will have to work hard to gain his "angel" back to him.
1. Chapter 1

_Month five, week 2, hour 5, minutes 45…_

Olivia hadn't seen Cas in that long. Dating an angel would never be easy and she knew that long before they got together. The last time they saw each other wasn't a happy reunion. Cas had just become commander of all the angels when Dean and Sam went to visit. Sam had the bright idea to bring Olivia along. He and Dean figured that Castiel would want to see his girlfriend however, they couldn't have been more wrong.

 _All of the angel looked at Olivia like she was scum even Cas looked less than amused to see her. As they walked through the hall Olivia could hear the angels whispering._

" _What is he doing with her?"_

" _She's a filthy breed demon. What in the world is Castiel thinking?_

 _Once they were in his office with the door closed Cas looked livid. His vivid blue eyes were going between Olivia and the Winchester brother's angrily. Olivia was used to seeing him with his serious expression but at the moment she would have killed for one of his adorable smiles._

" _Why did you bring her here?"_

 _Both Sam and Dean stood exchanging confused expressions as Cas gave them his biggest "I am an angel and I have no emotions" look known to man._

" _Well we figured that you would have wanted to see her you know with you two being together and all."_

" _She didn't need to come here."_

 _Olivia felt her heart breaking._

" _I can hear."_

 _Olivia said coldly. Both Cas and Dean turned to look at her. Sam he walked to her side hoping if things got to ugly he could calm her down._

" _I get it. You're ashamed of me. Didn't want all of your little angel friend's knowing you are dating the princess of hell. Doesn't matter that I am half angel myself all you and your family see is the demon side. I don't know why I thought you were any different."_

 _Dean mouthed "ouch" while Cas tilted his head to the side looking at her. Sure dating Crowley's daughter was a risk and it sure didn't help his reputation but Cas didn't care. What he saw was her safety. He saw the way the angels looked at her. They didn't see the sweet genuinely good person that Olivia was nor the fact that she was nothing like her father. They didn't see the girl Castiel adored._

" _That isn't what I meant."_

 _He said calmly. Even though he wasn't the best with emotions Cas had enough sense to see Olivia was losing her cool._

" _It is exactly what you meant."_

 _Olivia said pushing her auburn hair over her shoulder furious that Castiel was about to see her tears._

" _I know when I'm not wanted. I'm no fool. I been unwanted my whole life."_

 _She looked to Sam and Dean who were looking beyond shocked. Clearly they didn't know what to say. This wasn't the Cas and Olivia that they were used to. They were used to the Cas and Olivia who were devoted to each other._

" _I'll see you both soon. Take care traveling back. Goodbye Castiel."_

 _She said icily before snapping her finger and disappearing from sight as Castiel told her to wait._

Olivia's hazel eyes fluttered open ignoring the painful memory. After she had left Castiel that day she swore she would never speak to him again. Cas had tried to call multiple times but she ignored him. If he truly loved her like he said he did he would have never let his angel pals look at her the way they did.

Sam and Dean tried to convince Olivia to talk to him.

"Liv look Cas realizes he handled that day wrong...that whole time he was gone really. He put the ass in Cas but he really does love you."

Dean said trying to persuade Olivia to talk to Cas. Olivia looked at him with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Dean I don't believe it. I realize what he saw me as now. I was an easy roll in the hay for him. He sees me as a demon and that is just the way it is. Excuse me."

Dean watched as she wrapped her long tan sweater around her before getting up and walking into her room closing the door. He sighed running a hand through his hair

"Cas, if you have your ears on, you better get down here quick. Your girl is going demon."

That night when Sam and Dean were sleeping there was a soft knock on the door. Olivia raised an eyebrow before opening it to see nothing. With a frown she looked outside before closing the door. When she turned she was shocked to see none other than Meg sitting on the couch with a smile on her face.

"Meg."

The demon nodded with a smile.

"Hello princess. I've come to rescue you."

Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? Who said I needed rescuing?"

Meg stood.

"A little birdy named Castiel reached out to me begging me to come find you. Well I shouldn't say begging. You know angel's don't beg. My question for you is what is going on to have this angel pinning after you so?"

Olivia frowned looking down.

"Nothing."

Meg smirked.

"That's a lie. I smell his scent all over you. What have you been doing with him?"

Meg walked to her taking her hand.

"Come on Olivia. We used to be so close. You remember that don't you? Remember how it used to piss you father off? You can tell me….I think I know anyway. I see how pain filled those beautiful eyes of yours are."

Olivia met Meg's eyes finally.

"He and I are too different. He looked at me like I was a...a…"

"A demon? He didn't tell those angels to respect you like he should have. It wasn't so much to ask. You've given him a lot in return."

Olivia chuckled.

"I've given him everything Meg. When I see my father again he is going to know I have slept with Castiel. Like you said love his scent i all over me. All the demons are going to see it. What a fiasco this is the Princess of hell claimed by an angel. I don't belong with anyone anymore."

Meg put back on her leather jacket.

"Go get some clothes honeybee it's you and me now."

Olivia turned walking to her bedroom but stopped looking back at Meg.

"Like it should have been. Meg one thing don't call me honeybee. That's _his_ name for me."

Meg grinned.

"Would you prefer your highness?"

Olivia smirked realizing that she actually had missed Meg.

"I've missed you."

Meg winked as Olivia walked back into the bedroom.

"Right back at you."

Olivia quickly put some clothes in a bag. She hated leaving Sam and Dean like this but they shouldn't have to look over her. She wasn't their responsibility. As she put things into her bag Olivia's eyes landed on the honey bee brooch that Cas given her as a gift the night he told her that he was in love with her. Olivia slowly picked up the brooch holding it close to her heart. She wanted to pray to Cas and beg him to come to her. He probably wouldn't though or would he?

Taking a piece of paper she scribbled a note on the paper before laying it and the brooch on Castiel's pillow. She sighed looking at the bed. Never had it really been slept in but she and Cas had spent plenty of time there. They had taken each other's virginity in that bed. Everything was there.

"Are you ready yet?"

Meg's voice broke Olivia out of the memory of her and Castiel's first time together.

"Yeah let's get out of here."

Olivia let her eyes fall to the poem that she left of Castiel's pillow before turning and following her demon friend out of the bunker.

" _I wish you enough sun to keep your attitude bright._

 _I wish you enough rain to appreciate the sun more._

 _I wish you enough happiness to keep your spirit alive._

 _I wish you enough pain so that the smallest joys in life appear much bigger._

 _I wish you enough gain to satisfy your wanting._

 _I wish you enough loss to appreciate all that you possess._

 _I wish you enough hellos to get you through the final good-bye."_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean woke up holding his head. He had spent the last night drinking himself to sleep. Walking into the living room Dean was surprised to not see Olivia sitting on the couch reading. He frowned walking to the kitchen getting an aspirin before walking to Olivia and Castiel's room knocking.

"Liv you ok?"

When he received no answer Dean slowly opened the door walking in to see the bed neatly made and no sign on Olivia anywhere. Dean's eyes fell to the bed seeing the honey bee brooch and note clearly written to Cas.

"Shit! Cas if you have your ears on you better get down here and I mean quick. Dude you are about to shit monkey."

Dean stood in silence until he heard that familiar voice.

"I don't understand how I am going to do that seeing as I don't have the ability to use the bathroom and wouldn't it be traumatic to produce a monkey?"

Dean turned looking to Cas.

"That doesn't matter dude we need to find Olivia."

Cas turned walking into the living room seeing no sign of his lover before turning and going back to their room where Dean stood looking beyond concerned.

"Where is she?"

Dean shrugged.

"I was hoping you would know. I got up this morning and there as no pancakes waiting on me. Its Saturday today is pancake day. Has she been with you?"

Cas shook his head.

"In case you've forgotten we haven't been on speaking terms for some time."

Dean nodded please Cas had fallen for his bait.

"Well that would explain this."

Dean said handing Castiel the letter. He wathed Cas frown as he read it.

"What's it mean Cas?"

Cas stood his hands shaking as he looked at the poem before his eyes fell on the brooch on his pillow.

"She left...left me."

Dean ran a hand through his hair sighing before looking to Cas who was starring at the floor not blinking.

"We'll find her."

Before he could say anything a vase in the corner of the room exploded. Dean looked at Cas realizing he was furious.

"Cas stop before you start up the damn apocalypse. We will find her."

Cas looked at Dean with a mixture of fury and heart break.

"You do realize that there are a lot of demons after her...angels too. We have to find her before they do. As much as I hate to say it we should alert Crowley."

Dean sighed. The last thing he really wanted was for the king of hell to materialize in his living room but given the current situation it was necessary.

"Crowley we would like a word."

Moments later Crowley appeared looking a little surprised.

"Well good morning to you both. What can little old me do for you?"

Dean sighed looking at Cas who now looked if possible angrier.

"We need to talk."

Dean said simply. Crowley raised an eyebrow looking around the room realizing this was Olivia's bedroom.

"I've been a good boy not been into any mischief. Says a lot about my character huh? Now where is my darling daughter?"

Cas growled angrily.

"What does it matter to you? You haven't seen her in over a year."

Crowley looked a little surprised at Castiel's response.

"Wow Cassie what has your knickers in a wad?"

Dean stepped in when he realized Cas was about to go ballistic.

"Ok Crowley. Cas and Olivia are...were...maybe...a couple."

Crowley looked at Castiel.

"You've got to be kidding me. So you've been a bad angel Castiel and touching my baby girl? Please tell me that she doesn't call you daddy."

Dean and Sam, who had just walked in exchanged winces. Both expected Cas to say, "Why would she call me daddy?" Can meanwhile gave Crowley his best angel stare.

"What we do in the bedroom is really none of your business."

Crowley looked if not even more amused.

"You don't strike me as an S&M kind of guy Cas then again you angels are power hungry so I'm not totally shocked. Just don't spank her too hard."

Cas started at Crowley but grabbed by Dean.

"Cas calm down! This is Crowley trying to antagonize you. Crowley knock it off you aren't helping."

Crowley smiled sitting down.

"Well what do you know my little princes is more like me than I thought. Shes falling in love with angels. Despite the fact you are thousands of years older than her Cas I suppose I am glad its you and not your dopey brothers. Tell me lover boy what are you going to do if you knock her up? Abandon her like her mum?"

Cas looked if possible angrier.

"SHUT UP!"

Sam meanwhile, had enough.

"ENOUGH! We don't need to be arguing over this. We need to be talking bout the fact Olivia is MIA with Meg."

Both Cas and Crowley looked devastated.

"She's with Meg?"

Both said in unison. Sam nodded.

"She sent me a text. Meg apparently came in the middle of the night and apparently sweet talked her into going with her."

Crowley slammed his fist down on the table

"I warned her about having Meg as a friend."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'll track her location from the text she sent me."

(meanwhile)

Olivia sat in a smoke filled bar with Meg who was busy with a glass of vodka...not just a shot a whole damn glass.

"I never understood why humans drink so much."

Meg said with a smirk. Olivia rolled her eyes.

'Well you seem to be enjoying it."

Meg leaned back with a smile on her face as she downed the rest of the glass of whiskey. Olivia stood pulling on her coat.

"I'll meet you at the hotel. I Love Lucy is about to come on and these drunks bore me."

Meg looked up fluffing her dark curls.

"You've been with the angel too long."

Meg realized her mistake when she saw the look of sadness in Olivia's eyes.

"Obviously not enough to really win him over."

Olivia turned walking from the room without another word to her friend. Deep down Olivia wasn't for sure if she should consider Meg a friend but right now that was all she had.

Walking out the door Olivia didn't notice the young man behind her until he heard the velvety smooth voice of another demon.

"Good evening princess."

Olivia turned seeing the young demon standing maybe ten feet away.

"Likewise. Do I know you?"

The demon shook his head.

"No, I'm Alec but I know you. We all know you princess. You reek of angel. What would your father think? Claimed by an angel...how funny. We all know you are a half breed and can look over that but being the lover of an angel? That cannot be ignored."

Alec grinned coldly as Olivia backed away pushing her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Its a long story and really none of your business."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"I have time."

Olivia turned to leave.

"I don't want to talk about it. I told you now do what I say or my father will have your head."

Before Olivia could move Alec had her in a headlock ripping her coat off.

"No demon half breed or not should be claimed by one of the angels. We all...all of the demons even daddy dearest know about you and Castiel. Its time you come back to our family. The way it should be."

His hand tightened on Olivia's neck making her body tighten as she tried to get away.

"Leave Castiel out of this."

Alec giggled.

"You shouldn't have been fucking an angel. Your a demon act like it."

Before Alec could do anything he screamed out in pain falling dead taking Olivia down with him. Olivia looked up to see Castiel looking down at her angel blade in hand covered in Alec's blood.

"Castiel what are you doing here?"

She asked as he reached down pulling her effortlessly into his arms.

"I've been looking all over this city all day for you. I love you."

Olivia slowly pulled away shivering at the loss of Castiel's warmth. Stupid Alec had torn her coat to shreds.

"You have a funny way of showing it. You didn't defend me in front of all of those angels. It clearly didn't matter to you that I am half of what you are. Most men defend their women in situations like that."

Cas stood a moment tilting his head to the side. Olivia seemed to think that he didn't see the angel in her when that was all that he could see. He didn't see the demon.

"I was scared one of the angels would hurt you. I was busy watching to make sure they feared me so they would leave you alone."

Castiel slowly walked over wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist shielding her from the wind

"I love you more than you could phathom."

Cas leaned his head down pressing a series of kisses to her neck.

"Baby don't leave me like this. You brought me out of my shell. Olivia you understand me. You love me like I love you and you know it."

Olivia turned in his arms.

"Cas..."

She barley got his name out before he hungrily kissed her. Castiel slowly backed her against the wall cradling her body against his. Neither noticed Crowley watching them with a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh lovely they've made up and are snogging."

Olivia froze hearing that voice. She quickly stood straight yet remained in her lover's arms. There stood her father in all of his glory.

"Father."

Crowley grinned.

"So what did Cassie do to make nice? Promise to move a mountain for you? Fluff your lady bits perhaps?"

Olivia looked mortified as Sam, Dean, and Meg came running out. They all looked surprised seeing Olivia safely nestled in Castiel's arms. Cas ignored his friends as he took off his trench coat wrapping it around Olivia's shoulder.

"Well it looks like you found your honey bee. Hopefully this time you'll treat her right."

Meg said looking at Cas a little annoyed. Olivia looked to Meg shaking her head.

"Meg please this isn't a good time and father before it crosses your mind I do not want Meg harmed. I'm glad that all of you are here but Cas and I need to talk alone."

Castiel didn't give anyone a chance to say a word before he whisked Olivia away back to the bunker. They stood safely in their bedroom where nothing was out of order.

"You know I have a lot on me right now with Raphael I won't leave you alone like that ever again. I should have had more faith in your powers. I just wanted to protect you because your mine. Give me another chance."

Olivia nodded.

"I just want you to trust me."

Cas pressed his forehead to hers taking in her scent...that sweet heavenly scent that smelled like heaven. He pressed his lips back to hers.

"I do Olivia."

Cas was relieved to be able to look into her eyes and see that she had forgiven him of any wrong doing. He didn't waste a moment before snapping his fingers having them both nude in bed. Olivia whimpered as Cas pulled her into another kiss pulling them into a sitting position so Olivia's legs were on either side of his body.

"Tell me everything you want."

He whispered in between kisses. Olivia nuzzled her face against his.

"Just make love to me Cas."

That was all Cas needed. He laid Olivia back parting her legs. Olivia whimpered looking at the hungry expression on Cas' face. Her sweet shy awkward angel was on auto pilot. Now the horn ball of a lover she created had taken over.

As he lowered his lips to her left breast his right hand slowly started tracing her now we folds.

"Always so wet for me."

Olivia whimpered as he pressed two fingers inside and sucked hungrily at her breasts.

"Cas please."

She managed to get out. He quickly pulled away looking down at her.

"What did you call me?"

Olivia smirked wondering if her angel was in that kind of mood.

"Castiel?"

He smirked giving her his best devious smirk.

"Thats a good girl."

His voice softened as he began to push into her. Olivia cried out as Cas began to make love to her pressing his lips to hers sucking at her bottom lip.

"I did something while we were apart."

Olivia was having a hard time focusing on reality the moment Cas' fingers began to stroke her clit.

"and that is?"

She asked feeling her orgasm building.

"I read that 50 Shades of Grey book. Maybe we can try some of that out."

Cas chuckled at the expression on her face...that beautiful face he loved so much. She whimpered his name letting her head fall back on the pillow as her body began to clinch around his.

"You can finish or whatever word it is that people say?"

Olivia couldn't fight it anymore she finished hard.

"Oh god Cas please don't stop!'

Cas flinched a moment.

"Can you please not say god while I am pleasuring you? It awkward."

"Sorry."

She whispered feeling his thrusting becoming more erratic.

"Let go baby."

Olivia's voice was tender as Cas made love to her harder filling her to her cervix before releasing hard. Neither moved for a few moments until Cas reached down using his grace to clean her before rolling Olivia into his arms.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Cas asked tenderly. Olivia smiled knowing her Cas was back the sex fiend had gone back into his shell.

"Not at all. That was wonderful."

They lay in silence for a few moments until Cas had reached down taking her hand in his sliding something on her finger. Olivia looked down seeing a diamond ring on her finger.

"Castiel what is this?"

Cas gave her a timid smile.

"It's what you think. You deserve this. Whether we be angels or regular humans I want it to just be us devoted to each other. I don't care what your father, Meg, or any of the demons have to say you Olivia MacLeod are my wife and nothing on this world, heaven, nor hell will change it."


	3. Chapter 3

(past)

 _When Cas first met Olivia he had no intentions of forming a romantic union with her. After pulling Dean from hell was the first time Cas met Olivia. In the first few weeks they said maybe a total of 12 sentences to each other. All of that changed when Dean and Sam had to go out of town on a hunt._

" _Cas can you stay with Olivia while we are gone and keep her safe?"_

 _Dean asked. Cas glanced between Dean and Olivia who was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. The girl seemed perfectly capable in caring for herself so he wasn't sure why she would need him._

" _I suppose."_

 _He replied. Dean thanked him before going back to packing his stuff up. Cas stood idly by as the Winchester brothers put things into the car. Before they left Olivia stood hugging each of the brothers._

" _Be safe. See you both soon."_

 _She said as she hugged Sam. One they were gone Olivia turned looking to Cas who was still standing in his place._

" _I guess its just you and me."_

 _Cas nodded._

" _I suppose so."_

 _Not much happened for a few hours. Olivia had remained quietly on the couch watching the angel out of the corner of her eye. Finally she felt brave enough to actually start a conversation with him._

" _Your wings are beautiful."_

 _Castiel's eyes went wide as he turned to look at Olivia from his place by the window._

" _Excuse me?"_

 _He managed to get out._

" _You can see them?"_

 _Cas added as Olivia stood walking to him. She nodded._

" _I'm half angel Castiel. I know you probably only saw the demon but I am not like them."_

 _Cas watched her carefully._

" _I knew that the moment we met. I didn't look at the demon. I know who your father is and everything he has done but I also see you I see that you have some of your father's soul in you...the soul that wasn't tarnished by his wicked ways. You have taken that making it your own and it is beautiful."_

 _Olivia smiled._

" _You have a way with words. So you aren't this shy awkward angel that turned up on our doorstep."_

 _Her eyes were locked on Cas' leaving him feeling things he had never felt before._

" _Sam wouldn't like this."_

 _Cas said looking away from her eyes. He didn't see the look of confusion as Olivia stepped closer._

" _What are you talking about?"_

 _She asked sweetly. Cas looked back up._

" _Us talking like this isn't appropriate when you are in a committed relationship with him."_

 _Olivia's mouth dropped before she giggled._

" _You think I am in a relationship with Sam?"_

 _Cas nodded._

" _Aren't you? You both seem very...close."_

 _Olivia shook her head giggling again._

" _No Castiel. Sam and I are not in a relationship. He and Dean are like brother's to me. Sam and I are close because I understand his demon blood issues and we share a lot of similar interests I have never been in a relationship. It's kind of hard when your father is the king of hell and everyone is afraid of you"_

 _Cas looked down at her tilting his head to the side._

" _I don't find you frightening."_

 _The two continued to stare at each other for a moment until Olivia reached up timidly touching Cas' cheek._

" _Have you ever been kissed?"_

 _Cas stood just looking at her with wide eyes before looking away looking almost paranoid._

" _Um no."_

 _Olivia smiled._

" _So I'm guessing you haven't been with anyone either?"_

 _Cas again shook his head before grabbing Olivia into a heated kiss. Olivia stood still for a moment before wrapping her arms around his shoulders deepening the kiss. Olivia moaned against Cas' mouth as she felt his wings wrap around her holding her securely to his body. Neither party was for sure how long the kiss lasted until Cas pulled away letting his forehead rest against hers._

" _I'm sorry that was inappropriate."_

 _Olivia chuckled nuzzling her nose against his._

" _I actually liked it."_

 _Cas looked like he had won the lottery. He didn't tell her how it felt like he had been struck by lightning but felt no pain instead it was undeniable pleasure._

 _(_ present day)

Over the next couple of months Cas made good on his promises He didn't stay away too long at times and if he did have to be a way for a while he would at least pop into make sure everything was okay. He wouldn't let her question their love again.

A few morning after Castiel left to deal with more angel business when Sam's eyes opened he almost fell out of bed when he saw Olivia sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Liv holy hell you scared the shit out of me! How long have you been sitting here watching me sleep?"

Olivia smiled.

"About an hour. I needed to talk to you about something."

Sam slowly set up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What it is with you and Castiel? Cas stalks Dean and you stalk me. Don't say it is because you share a more profound bond with me then Dean."

Olivia chuckled.

"Well we do. I think you and I have a super nifty connection."

Sam smiled sitting up.

"I guess you are bored without Cas being here. Has he contacted you?"

Olivia nodded.

"We spoke around two am this morning. He hopes to be home the day after tomorrow."

Sam yawned not really wanting to know what they talked about. Most of the time it varied from stuff in enochian, which Sam and Dean guessed this was X-rated conversations, to conversations about cat pictures Olivia had found on Facebook and everything in between. The two seemed to be behaving more as a couple in love. Both Sam and Dean had walked in on the two in compromising situations. There was the time in the pantry followed by the time Cas got too excited during love making and broke their bed making a loud cracking sound. Both Sam and Dean had ran in after hearing a loud _crunch_ then a _thump._ Both of the Winchester brothers were surprised to see a very naked Cas and Olivia lying in the floor.

"So what's bothering you?"

Sam asked pushing the memory of his nude friends out of his mind. Olivia's happy expression faded.

"I've been feeling funny. Like a way I have never felt in my life funny. I was out with Dean yesterday and you know how he eats like a pig. He puts this greasy cheeseburger on the table and my stomach felt like I was going to do that throwing up thing. I've been very dizzy the past little bit. So I googled my symptoms and it pointed to pregnancy. I'm positive that is what it is."

Sam's eyes widened before he put a hand on his forehead.

"Does Cas know? Have you two been trying to have a child?"

Olivia shook her head.

"No. I wasn't even aware that we could reproduce. I can't tell him right now. He's got too much on him."

Sam scooted closer to Olivia.

"Liv I get Cas is busy but he's going to notice when you start getting bigger and a mini Cas turns up calling him Dad. He's going to put two and two together."

Sam was relieved that she smiled but it quickly went to fear.

"Sam I don't know anything about children and you can bet Cas doesn't. I couldn't keep a gold fish alive. How am I supposed to keep a baby? Let alone what am i going to do when my crazy father finds out? What about the angels? They don't like me anyway"

Sam's face looked completely surprised and sympathetic as he reached out taking Olivia's hand in his.

"Olivia look at me. I want you to breathe. You need to tell Castiel. You both can do this . As far as your father goes...leave him to Dean and me. You really need to tell Castiel."

Olivia nodded.

"You're right...as usual. Maybe I could get on google and find a creative way to tell him."

Sam laughed as he began to get dressed.

"Castiel doesn't seem much like a guessing game kind of guy. Dean and I were amused when you used to it to tell us about the mouse that was in the pantry but I think Cas would be happier being told about his child straight out."

Olivia nodded looking away from Sam to back at her finger where her ring was. She was curious how Cas would take this? Would he be happy? Olivia was prepared for Cas to be more protective than normal and that she was fine with.

There as also the fact of her father. Would Crowley blow up with the news that he was going to be a grandfather? Crowley wasn't afraid to let it be known that he wasn't too tickled with union with Cas. While he said he would go along with her choice of a lover he wasn't afraid to say that he thought Cas was too old for her, too serious, a feather brain, and any other clever insult he could.

Later that afternoon Olivia sat at the table looking over a baby magazine trying to figure out everything that was about to happen in the next couple of months. Sam and Dean had gone out to get lunch so Olivia had some time to be alone. She wanted to pray to Cas and ask him to come home. As she contemplated begging her angel to return there was a knock on the door pulling her from her thoughts..

Olivia walked to the door opening it to see two taller men standing on the other side. One had dirty blond hair and had a look to him that screamed "I'm a bad boy your mother should have warned you about." The other one was pretty decent looking with his hair fixed nice.

"Can I help you?"

Olivia asked and as if on cue they started talking to each other...

"Is this her?"

"Yes it is."

"Are you sure?"

Mr. Wanna be bad boy reached out taking Olivia's chin in his hand as he looked at her closely. His British accent was must different than the guy at his side.

"Of course it is! I don't forget faces."

The other one quickly took Olivia's face from the other guy.

"I think your right. Look at her eyes. It's definitely her. Little brother made a good choice. She has a good mind."

Olivia was a little startled as they seemed to keep forcing her face between the two of them.

"Uh guys you're kind of hurting my face."

Olivia said taking a step back.

"Sorry darling. You must be Olivia. I am Balthazar and this is my brother Gabriel. We happen to be brother's of you darling husband. Haven't gotten a chance to pop and say hello to you. Cassie doesn't really tell us much."

"So we decided to come by and say hello so Castiel can't get rid of us too quickly. He doesn't seem to enjoy us too much. Little bro has always been so serious. So this is where you two live? Let me guess you are still with those Winchester boys that seem to follow Cas like puppies?"

Olivia looked between to two other angels for a moment before ushering them inside.

"Yes we all stay together because we are a family. It may be a little unorthodox but it works. Hey we don't try to kill each other."

Balthazar laughed at that.

"The family that kills all little things that go bump in the night stays together yeah?"

Gabriel looked around casually.

"Where is Cas anyway?"

Olivia shrugged sitting across from Balthazar who was eagerly amusing himself with a Rubik cube that Sam had given to Dean as a joke.

"He isn't here. He's out doing work."

"Probably with Hannah."

Balthazar said throwing the cube across the room. Olivia frowned. Who was Hannah and why hadn't Cas mentioned her. Gabriel was watching Olivia closely and saw the stormy expression in her eyes.

"No need to worry there girly. Hannah isn't anything to him now. About 200 years ago it may have been another story. Cas used to be over the moon for her but now its all about you. We've never seen Cas so in love before."

Olivia looked down at her feet. Damn pregnancy emotions were already driving her nuts. About that time there was another knock at the door. Olivia sighed walking to the door.

"This is getting out of control. I don't need anymore angels showing up in this living room."

Opening the door Olivia's day went from weird to even more awkward. There stood her grandmother Rowena in all of her witchy glory. She grinned before throwing her arms around Olivia.

"There is my baby! I was in the neighborhood seeing someone about a spell and thought I would come see how you are doing. Its been a long time my dear!"

Rowena straightened her black velvet dress before pinching at Olivia's cheeks.

"You look a little peaky. Are you feeling all right?"

About that time there was a yell coming from the living room. Olivia quickly turned and ran back into the living room where Crowley stood being glared at by Gabriel and Balthazar.

"Olivia did you realize that Crowley the king of hell is standing in your living room."

Balthazar asked with wide eyes as Gabriel met Rowena's gaze

"And a witch?! What kind of outfit do you and my brother run here?"

Crowley who was looking around like he was watching a tennis rally decided to throw in his three cents.

"I'm her father of course she knows I am here! Why in the hell are there a heard of angels here? I'm used to the one who is absent but you two...hell no."

Olivia put a hand on her face as Rowena started her turn. Right as Olivia felt like her mind was about to explode she heard the voice she missed the most behind her.

"What is going on here?"

Olivia turned relieved to see Cas although he was covered in dirt and blood. He saw her eyes widen in fear obviously afraid he had been harmed.

"I'm fine. I promise. When did all of them show up?"

Olivia went to Cas putting her hand on his using her powers to instantly clean him. Cas smiled pulling his wife into his arms.

"They all just turned up within the last hour. It was your brothers first, my grandmother, and now my father. Its like one of those messed up family reunions that a person dies to get away from. I..."

Olivia was cut off when Gabriel, who had looked away from his conversation with Sam and Dean, noticed Cas had finally shown up.

"Hey bro thanks for gracing us with your presence. We like your wife. Seems a little overwhelmed by us."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't imagine why and don't call me bro."

Gabriel smirked as Olivia looked back to Cas.

"I need to talk to you...without the audience we have acquired."

Cas nodded before teleporting them into their bedroom leaving everyone else alone in uncomfortable silence.

Rowena meanwhile, had walked to the side of the room where Crowley was. Neither made any forward movement to talk to the angels.

"I hate you but I would rather stand with you than them."

Rowena said sitting down on the couch fixing her velvet dress casually. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Lucky me."

He said as Balthazar came back into the room with a beer in his hands. Gabriel and Dean gave him a similar look at the angel sat back down at the table.

"So tell me boys how long has this little love affair between Cas and Ms. Pretty been going on?"

Sam frowned.

"Her name is Olivia."

Balthazar looked a little surprised as he took a sip of his beer.

"Forgive me. How long has this little love affair between Castiel and Olivia been going on? Better?"

Sam rolled his eyes remembering why Balthazar got on his nerves. Dean shrugged.

"Year and half...maybe more. We don't really keep up. Cas and Olivia probably wouldn't enjoy an anniversary party if you know what I mean. By the looks of it a family reunion wouldn't go too smoothly either."

Balthazar nodded.

"Pitty...they can be so fun. So how did you two find out about them?"

Sam shrugged this time while Dean started to laugh.

"Well Sammy here found them in the shower the first time. Kinda funny really."

(past)

Dean and Sam were just getting home from a long hunt. Both were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to relax. Walking into the bunker all was quiet. There was literally no signs of life anywhere except the TV that was on but muted. Sam had walked into the kitchen to see if Cas and Olivia were in there.

"Dean were are Cas and Olivia?"

Dean shrugged.

"I talked to Cas earlier and he didn't say anything about them going anywhere. He really didn't say much period. Go check her room. They might be in there...not sure why. I'm going to get me a drink."

Sam rolled his eyes before walking into Olivia's room where also all was quiet. What caught Sam's eyes were Cas' clothes and Olivia's were laying neatly on the bed. The sound of the shower running caught Sam's attention. In all of he time they knew Olivia she never even used the shower. She could just use her powers to freshen herself up.

"Livey?"

Sam called softly. He slowly walked into the bathroom peaking around the corner but froze at the sight in front of him. Cas and Olivia were making love in the shower. Neither party seemed to notice their clearly astounded best friend. They were clearly to enamored with each other to even see Sam.

He quickly turned and went back into the living room where Dean sat downing a shot of whiskey.

"You find them?"

Sam nodded with wide eyes.

"Well what are they doing?"

Sam rubbed his eyes wanting to get the image out of his mind. Seeing Cas' naked backside was the last thing that he wanted to lay eyes on that day.

"Each other."

Dean made his signature confused face.

"Eh?"

Sam nodded.

"They are in there fucking like bunnies."

Dean started laughing hard at that.

"You are funny Sammy! Wait are you serious?"

Dean choked out trying to swallow his beer. As he stood and started toward the hallway. Sam shook his head sitting down starting up his lap and began to mentally do a count down until Dean came back. He made it to about 30 before Dean came back looking pale and definitely shocked.

He looked at his brother pointing to the bedroom a few times.

"Cas and Olivia are getting it on."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah I saw."

Dean sat down and was silent for a few moments before looking to his brother again.

"This has had to be going on for a while. I mean I don't think Olivia would be asking for Cas to do her a certain way if this was their first time. Dude they were fucking like bunnies."

(back in regular time)

Balthazar was clearly amused by the story while Gabriel and Crowley looked uncomfortable.

"Well I am out."

Crowley said before disappearing with a light "pop." Balthazar began laughing.

"I am proud of my little brother."

Meanwhile with Cas and Olivia...

Cas hadn't let go of Olivia since the bedroom door had closed. He smiled wondering if she had dragged him away from the others for love making. Never in a million years had Cas thought that he would be this into making love but now he couldn't get enough of Olivia.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

He asked calmly. Olivia slowly turned in his arms so that her back was against his chest. She took Cas' hands placing them above her uterus so he could feel the forming hard place.

"Do you know what that is?"

She asked softly. Cas shook his head. Olivia took a deep breath realizing this was the best time to tell Castiel the truth.

"That is your...our child...our baby. Cas we are having a baby."

She felt his body stiffen before she was spun around and crushed against his chest.

"We are having a baby? Are you positive?"

Olivia nodded.

"Without a doubt. Are you angry?"

Cas' bright blue eyes looked if not shocked horrified now.

"Not in the slightest. I am ecstatic! This is just really rare...even for angels. I can't really think at the moment how this is possible nor do I care. You mean too much to me to care about the why or how this is happening. My only concern is our child will be hunted by both demons and angels. I want you to look at me when I say this I will not let anything happen to you or our child. You know I can protect you."

Olivia rested her face against Cas's hands as he cupped her face. She didn't doubt him when he said he would keep her safe. He would bring the full force of heaven on any demon that attempted to hurt her. She had seen Cas kill plenty of demons. The main thing that worried her now was the angels. How would they react to this?

"Sam and Dean won't let anything happen to you either. I promise.

Olivia slowly pulled away from Castiel looking back at his with afraid eyes.

"You've forgotten someone...my father. You know better than anyone that he will not take this well."

Castiel stood a moment before looking at her carefully.

"I'll be right back"

Cas snapped his fingers disappearing from the room leaving Olivia alone.

He knew what his plan was and what had to be done The last place Castiel wanted to be was standing in Crowley's throne room. He had spent too much time here as it was but there was work to be done.

Crowley was busy sitting on his throne looking at a book when Cas showed up in front of him. He was surprised to see the angel standing before him.

"You angels just don't know how to knock do you?"

Castiel rolled his eyes looking even more like an angel than ever. Crowley immediately knew this was no friendly visit.

"Enough. I don't have time for your childishness."

Cas said coldly as Crowley stood.

"Well aren't we friendly. What do you want Castiel?"

Cas crossed his arms over his chest as Crowley stood walking over.

"I came to talk to you about Olivia. I want you to listen closely to everything I have to say about her. She's pregnant and I am warning you now Crowley you better have all of your little minions stay away from her. You know I can cause a lot of harm and I will do it."

Crowley looked beyond shocked. This was not the news that he expected in the slightest.

"Pregnant huh? So Cassie you knocked my daughter up and have the nerve to come here and threaten me?"

Castiel frowned.

"I've come to give you a friendly warning. I am going to give you the same one I did with the Winchester's that you didn't seem to comprehend. If you or any demon touches a hair on either of their heads I will tear everything and I mean everything you hold dear down. I am a lot more powerful now and I won't hesitate in the slightest."

Crowley looked at Castiel.

"Well aren't you the protective husband and father now. Well done. I get your warning but you forget that child has me in it too...has my blood. Just like your blushing bride she is still a princess and you don't need to forget that. I'll give you the same warning then. If your little halo bearing family members harm a hair on my darling daughters head you can expect the full force of hell on your ass. I don't care how powerful you are Castiel you can't take that all on your own You need to stop being arrogant and learn from your mistakes because you certainly are not perfect. The lack of wings tell me that...tell me all I need to know. So I suppose we understand each other?"

Cas didn't look the least bit amused nor happy with the king of hell.

"Crystal."

Cas didn't stay a moment longer before snapping his fingers taking himself back to Olivia who was now sitting on their bed looking a little worried. He gave her a soft smile before motioning for her to come to him. Olivia didn't waste a moment before wrapping herself in Cas' arms snuggling against his chest.

"What did he say?"

Castiel leaned down kissing her head.

"We have an understanding. I still don't trust him but you will be safe. Perhaps we should start thinking of baby names. Calling the child baby all its life will not be satisfactory. Come on we should go face the rest of our crazy family. They may think we are as Dean says (makes air quotes) getting freaky in here."


End file.
